


Fresh Starts

by Hellesofbelles (AmeliaIsmills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/Hellesofbelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Beginning for Tony and Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Starts

Tony sighed ruefully and leaned back into the couch. His dad was gone, taking with him the drama and all of Tony’s savings. Tony cut his eyes over to Gibbs. There was a strange and new undercurrent brewing between them. Confusion was steadily building inside Tony like an itch that couldn’t be scratched until he figured out exactly what caused it. Until Gibbs it had been a long time since Tony had even felt the slightest stir of arousal toward another man, but at some point during his tenure at NCIS, Gibbs had firmly stamped out Tony’s ability to find interest in anyone from either sex. 

As the day’s minutia played out in Tony’s head he remembered the moment when Gibbs had walked into that hotel room and found him upside down with the hot yoga teacher. Even wrong side up Tony would have to be blind not to see the jealousy masked with annoyance that was in Gibb’s eyes and voice. Then when he had smacked Tony with the hat Gibb’s eyes had promised further retribution later. Even when Tony had hesitantly brought the situation up in MTAC Gibb’s answer made it obvious to him that he was going to be hearing about the whole shebang when the case was over and dealt with.

Now, Tony couldn’t help but wonder what would happen as Gibbs moved to stoke the fire and came back to the couch with a pit stop to grab the pillow Tony had dropped in the armchair. When Gibbs sat back down Tony was very aware that he was much closer than when they had been eating. In fact, Gibbs had pretty much sat so there was absolutely no way their sides wouldn’t brush up against each other. He had also placed the pillow across his lap in a casual manner, but Tony knew something was up.

When Gibbs finally spoke, his voice was low and sounded slightly disappointed, “We have to take care of the hotel incident, Tony.”

Tony gulped and looked up into Gibb’s dark and intense eyes. He didn’t know what his boss hand planned, but he could fathom a really good guess with the clues he had been set up with. What he didn’t understand was why the way Gibbs dealt with him had changed. Tony had misbehaved worse than this many times before, but never had Gibbs handled the reprimand outside of work. Puzzled by this, he said exactly what he was feeling and wondering to Gibbs.

The older man gave a wry chuckle and answered, “We weren’t at the point to where it was my place to handle your bad behavior in private. Trust me, anything from now on will be handled back at home, just us. I have a feeling it might work better when you’re left with the remnants of your punishment to remind you to behave the next day. I hate starting our relationship with a punishment, but I’m not going to lead you on thinking that this is going to be anyway, but the way it is going to be.”

Tony just stared blankly as the words sank in before a grin spread across his face, “We’re in a relationship now, boss?”

Gibbs couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out, “I just told you I am about to tan your ass until you can’t sit still tomorrow without feeling the sting and your surprised by the fact we’re in a relationship?”

Tony looked perplexed, “Sorry, Gibbs, but someone must have forgot to give me the memo informing me that we had gotten together.”

Gibbs just gave him the look that said, ‘You’re an idiot Dinozzo’, and motioned Tony to come up over his lap. Suddenly everything Gibbs had said about punishment flew through Tony’s head and he frantically tried to back track and talk his way out of this, but one look from Gibbs shut him up. Tony wasn’t even sure how he actually ended up laid out over Gibbs with his ass pushed up by the pillow in Gibb’s lap. One minute he was trying to think and the next Gibbs had grabbed him and fluidly flipped him with some maneuver Tony doubted he learned in the marines.

Tony doubted he had spanked a lot of soldier’s asses up and over the lap when Gibbs was a gunnery sergeant. Might have whipped their asses up against a wall or bent over a desk, but Tony had always assumed that being ass up over a lap was personal and private. Not that Tony actually had any experience with being over someone’s lap.

He was currently squirming a little, trying to get used to the position, when he felt Gibbs hand smooth over the seat of his pants in a soothing manner. He felt Gibbs reach under his belly and unzip and unbutton the jeans and then Tony was being lifted up slightly and his pants and boxers were pushed to the floor. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything, but couldn’t help bucking up slightly when Gibbs ran his hand over Tony’s ass with the same soothing manner of before. Tony couldn’t help but let out a helpless moan as he processed the entire situation.

He was about the spanked on his bare ass, by his boss, for punishment for his behavior. Tony had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to be as turned on as he was at the moment, but Gibbs didn’t seem to have a problem with it.

“You’ll lose that erection soon enough, Tony; it’s just a natural reaction. After this is done and we settle in, they’re will be plenty of times for erotic spankings too,” Gibbs voice held a playful teasing manner to it, but Tony heard the underlying steel in it. Tony nodded his head in understanding and felt Gibbs kind of transform beneath him.

Where the man had been soft and compliant before as Tony squirmed his way around, now he had become steel and a hand was pressing strongly against his back to hold him in once place.

“Alright, Tony, this is what you’re going to do. I want you to think about what happened today and why you handled things the wrong way. I’m going to spank you and I’ll know when we’re done, understand?” Gibbs asked quietly as Tony finally settled down a little and nodded.

There was no warning as the palm of Gibb’s hand smacked down firmly on one of Tony’s cheeks. He couldn’t help the squawk that he produced at the sharp surprise, but after that he gritted his teeth and tried to hold it all in. This didn’t seem to hinder Gibbs at all and smack after smack rained down all over Tony’s ass until the entire thing felt hot and sensitive. There was a slight pause and Tony wondered if Gibbs was done, but held his self as steady as before. Then when a sharp sting seared across his ass he yelled in surprise. He glanced back and noted that Gibbs now held a wooden strap and was laying strong marks across both of Tony’s cheeks, only going slightly slower than before. This time though Tony couldn’t hold back and he was moving and squirming before he could focus again, and when Gibbs hand at the small of his back didn’t let up Tony realized his efforts were futile.

He finally just gave in and sunk down into Gibbs and ceased his yelling’s. Now he felt a sob rip from deep inside him and he was suddenly crying uncontrollably. The pain in his ass was forgotten and he gave himself over to his emotions and to Gibbs. He started to shake a little and that was when he heard the strap dropped and Gibbs was suddenly turning him around and crushing him to his chest.

“I..I’m so..rr..rry, Boss, I just felt like everything was coming apart. My bank account was frozen, my dad came out of nowhere, none of the team realizing how much it sucked that my dad just showed up, they all seemed to like him…even Abby and Tim. I didn’t really care about Ziva. She doesn’t know as much as Abby and Tim do about…God, Gibbs, I thought they were my best friends,” Tony broke off and buried his face in the crook of Gibbs neck.

Gibbs sighed as the truth of Tony’s behavior finally came out. He stroked Tony’s back carefully and reached down to cup his ass carefully. Tony hissed a little but allowed Gibbs to pull him even closer. He just continued to bury his head against the older man.

Gibbs comforted him while thinking seriously about the two youngest members of his unorthodox family. He would have to talk to them and make sure they understood how much they had hurt Tony. He had a large feeling that Tony misinterpreted their meaning behind being nice to Dinozzo Senior. The elder Dinozzo was an overwhelming sort, just like Tony, and he had a feeling both Abby and Tim were a bit overwhelmed by his charismatic charm.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony whispered again as his trembling stopped as Gibbs soothed him with light touches, slight brushes, and soft kisses to Tony’s forehead.

“It’s over, Tony, no reason to apologize again. I forgave you this morning,” Gibbs smiled down at him softly. Tony picked his head up and looked at Gibbs blearily with a small, pleased smile.

“Then, why?” he asked just as quietly.

Gibbs smiled back at him before answering, “Because this was about you forgiving yourself and letting go of what happened.”


End file.
